Getting to Know Me
by Madam RedRose25
Summary: The boys, their friends, and families all take part in an online questionnaire. Find out things you may not have known before! That is, if they decide to answer them.
1. Eric Cartman

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Eric Theodore Cartman

 **Any nicknames?**

My stupid friends call me Cartman or fatass. Fags

 **When is your birthday?**

July 1st- don't you forget it!

 **Your mother's name?**

Liane

 **Your father's name?**

He shall never be mentioned ever again

 **Do you have any siblings?**

Fuck that

 **Children?**

I'm only 10 dummy

 **How tall are you?**

4' 3 ½"

 **Do you have any pets?**

My Mr. Kitty

 **Who is your best friend?**

I don't need a faggy best friend

 **Do you have any allergies?**

No

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 **What is your relationship status?**

None of your fucking business!

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Red

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Katy Perry

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Cats

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Casa Bonita

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Dr. Pepper, Diet Double Mountain Dew

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Double stuffed Oreos, Mom's peanut butter cookies

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Maltballs

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Old fashioned Lay's potato chips kick ass

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Lucky Charms. Marshmallows for breakfast? Awesome

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Cheesy poofs or ice cream

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Ice cream or cake

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Rocky Road

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Fuck salad

 **What is your favorite book?**

Books suck too

 **What is your favorite movie?**

Terrance and Phillip: Asses of Fire 2

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Terrance and Philip

 **What is your favorite holiday and why?**

Christmas because of all the presents!

 **What is your favorite day of the week and why?**

Saturday, no school, duh

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Fuck if I know. Back I guess?

 **Money or love?**

Money- DUH

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Pancakes

 **Coffee or tea?**

Both suck

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Gummy bears

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

All 4

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Waterpark!

 **Bath or shower?**

Shower unless I'm sick

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Chocolate

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Bowling, smashing pins down is kewl

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Shoes

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

On my very own island away from all the shitheads I have to deal with

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

Red, like you needed to know

 **What was the last picture you took on your phone?**

Shoes I want my mom to buy me

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Womanizer: Britney Spears

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

A minibike

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Red, what a stupid question

 **What was your first job?**

Reselling candy and snacks on my front lawn when I was 5

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

No but I will when I'm older cuz that's badass

 **If you could be famous for something, what would it be for?**

For everything

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Phone and cash

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

If she's a ginger or Jew

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Who doesn't?

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 **What counties do you want to visit?**

Germany

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Nothing, dumbass

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

I _am_ still a kid fucker. But no

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

No

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Nothing I'm telling you

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

Denver Broncos are cool. And the Rockies. Playing sports sucks though

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Pancakes with a side of bacon and eggs, a double cheeseburger with fries and onion rings, chicken pot pie with a side of Mom's mashed potatoes

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

Mom's kewl I guess. When she does what I tell her to

 **What is your ideal job?**

CEO of my own company. I have many sweet ideas in mind

 **Your worst subject in school?**

Math, fuck that shit

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Play video games and watch TV

 **What did you last eat?**

Burger, fries, chocolate shake

 **Is there any food you refuse to ever eat?**

Tofu

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

They all suck. Good thing I'm not expected to do any

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

9 or 9:30

 **What did you last dream about?**

I was swimming in a pool of ice cream. It was sweet

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Double cheese, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, meatballs, onions, jalapenos, green peppers, banana peppers

 **Name 3 things in your fridge/freezer right now:**

Pizza, meatloaf leftovers, fruit punch

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

No- gross

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Forever ago, that's gay

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Same thing as every year- get rid of the Jew

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

They're kewl I guess

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Pizza and cheeseburgers

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Denver for a few days

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

Money can't buy you happiness, but it can buy you a yacht big enough to pull up right alongside it- David Lee Roth

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Doesn't matter about closet. Door is closed usually

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Watch YouTube videos

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Again, none of your fucking business!

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Not yet

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

A scratch from Mr. Kitty- stupid cat!

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

I already have superpowers. Have you not heard of my accomplishments?

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

The House With a Clock in its Walls

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Yes, just for stupid shit

 **Have you had any x-rays taken before?**

Yes

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

Yes but if they can't see my greatness then that's on _them_

 **How do you feel about your family?**

They all suck

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

Not yet

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Yes

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

Of course

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

Billion CEO of my many companies living on my own island

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Probably

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I helped save the town's cats twice, I'm the only person in town with type O positive blood in town besides the Jew

 **Any last words?**

This was fucking gay

 _The five main boys will be the first in the series. Then other classmates and parents to follow. If there is someone you'd like to see, do tell! Reviews are appreciated, as always. Thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose, October 2_ _nd_ _, 2018_

 _Revised: September 9, 2019_


	2. Kyle Brofolvski

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **GETTING TO KNOW ME KYLE**_

 **What is your full name?**

Kyle Abraham Broflovski

 **Any nicknames?**

Besides 'Jew' from the fatass? No

 **When is your birthday?**

May 26th

 **Your mother's name?**

Sheila

 **Your father's name?**

Gerald

 **Do you have any siblings?**

Younger brother Ike

 **How tall are you?**

4' 5"

 **Do you have any pets?**

Yeah right, my mom would flip

 **Who is your best friend?**

Stan Marsh

 **Do you have any allergies?**

No

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 **What is your relationship status?**

Not in one

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Green

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

The Plug- new tween band, you won't have heard of them

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Dogs, too bad my mother won't ever let me have one

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Sweet Tomatoes/Souplantation, depends where you live

 **What is your favorite drink?**

I love smoothies

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Oatmeal raisin, I know, I'm odd

 **What is your favorite candy?**

York peppermint patties or Junior Mints

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Sour cream and onion chips

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Cinnamon Life

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Ants on a log- celery sticks with peanut butter and raisins

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Ice cream

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Rainbow sherbet

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Chicken Caesar salad

 **What is your favorite book?**

Holes by Louis Sachar

 **What is your favorite movie?**

The Lord of the Rings trilogy

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

I've gotten into Futurama recently even if it's no longer on air. It's pretty funny and smart

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Hanukah- 8 days of gifts? Can't go wrong with that!

 **What is your favorite day of the week and why?**

Friday. Still can learn something in school but it's also the beginning of the weekend

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Back I think

 **Money or love?**

Love is more important

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Waffles are just fun :-)

 **Coffee or tea?**

Tea

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Bears

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Dinner

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Pool… although the chance of running into pee-contaminated water is at all 4

 **Bath or shower?**

Shower

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Strawberry

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Bowling

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Socks

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

I'm open to anywhere, as long as I'm not stuck in South Park when I'm older

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

The best laptop money can buy

 **What was the last picture you took on your cell phone?**

Homework instructions written on the board

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Green and white

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

Gray

 **What was the first job that you had?**

Nothing 'official' yet, I'm only a kid

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Without Me- Eminem

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

No… I'm ten

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Wallet, phone, phone charger

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

If she's dim. I like a girl that stands out and I can have a conversation with

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Maybe…

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Israel, Japan

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

My phone

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

I'm still a kid, but no I won't need them

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

I've been known to have a temper and can't keep my mouth shut

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Don't laugh… I hate bugs. Especially bugs that fly. I also hate pee

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I'm a fan of the Denver Broncos and Nuggets. I also play basketball in my downtime and in and out of soccer, baseball, and football teams throughout the year

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: oatmeal with raisins and a dash of cinnamon and sugar. Lunch: matzo ball soup. Dinner: spaghetti and meatballs with a Caesar salad

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

Good overall though they can be insane sometimes

 **What is your ideal job?**

Something I can use all my skills and smarts unanimously. A job where I can help people and make a difference

 **Your worst subject in school?**

History I guess. I get good grades in every subject but that's the one I care about the least

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Video games, read, look up random crap online

 **What did you last eat?**

Blueberry bagel

 **Is there anything you refuse to ever eat?**

Bananas

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Cleaning the bathroom. It can get so gross at times, why?!

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

9:30 or so

 **What did you last dream about?**

There was a surplus of tornadoes rampaging through town- it was pretty freaky

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Cheese, pepperoni, green and red peppers, onions, olives, spinach, artichokes

 **Name 3 things currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Lettuce, Diet Coke, frozen fish sticks

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

Yes

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Months and months ago. I never take baths, only if I'm sick

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Get straight As (I'm still mad about that one B on my final report card from last year)

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

Yes, they are very cool and mysterious

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Strawberries

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

A zip line tour during spring break. It wasn't great

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

Strive not to be a success, but rather to be of value- Albert Einstein

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Cracked open closet. Bedroom door and window always closed. Unfortunately that hasn't kept certain fat 'friends' out of my room during the night

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Read

 **When is the last time you cried?**

A few weeks ago. Was just thinking about something from the past…

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Of course not, I'm only ten. My best friend however…

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Again, weeks ago, bumped my head on my locker door at school

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

To fly

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Smallfoot

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Yes. For a few stupid reasons I'm not going to tell you, but I did almost die from kidney disease when I was 8

 **Have you ever had any x-rays taken?**

Yes, teeth

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I know I have one very specific hater in my life. I hope there aren't many others that hate me behind my back

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them even if others might have problems with them. I also love being an older brother so I can try and set a good example for my little brother

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

No way dude

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Yes

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

Yes

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I just want to be a success in whatever I end up doing and far away from people that might want to stop that from happening

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Thankfully, no. I just finished homework before this

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I have an outie bellybutton, I've been wearing the same kind of hat since I was three

 **Any last words?**

I'm kind of afraid to see what some other people might say to these questions…

 _Kyle is always fun to write. Are there any specific questions you think should be added for future characters to answer? Again, PLEASE review! I'd like to think I'm not the only one reading my stories. Thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose, October 5, 2018_

 _Updated: October 1, 2019_


	3. Stan Marsh

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Stanley Quintin Marsh

 **Any nicknames?**

Stan

 **When is your birthday?**

October 19th- it's coming up-yaa!

 **Your mother's name?**

Sharon

 **Your father's name?**

Randy

 **Do you have any siblings?**

An older sister Shelley. She sucks

 **Children?**

Not right now, wtf?

 **How tall are you?**

4' 4"

 **Do you have any pets?**

A dog, Sparky

 **Who is your best friend?**

Kyle Broflovski

 **Do you have any allergies?**

Coconut, sunflowers, some pollen and mold

 **What is your relationship status?**

It's complicated…

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Red and blue

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

I've been listening to a lot of Muse lately

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Domestic: Dogs and cats, wild: tigers and kangaroos

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Chili's

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Soda. Sprite's my favorite

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Just one? Impossible. Oreos. E.L. Fudge, peanut butter, sugar, Mom's chocolate crinkle cookies…

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Twix

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Doritos

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Cocoa Puffs

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Cookies

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Tie between ice cream and brownies

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Cookies and Cream (are you sensing a theme by now?)

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Salads suck

 **What is your favorite book?**

It's a secret

 **What is your favorite movie?**

Batman: The Dark Knight

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Terrance and Phillip- but I also really like Stranger Things even though it's not actually 'TV'

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Christmas! Presents, food, family time. Gay shit like that

 **What is your favorite day of the week?**

Saturday- no school, time to cram as much fun as possible

 _ **This or That!**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Mostly my side but sometimes my back

 **Money or love?**

Love

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

French Toast

 **Coffee or tea?**

Tea I guess

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Worms

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Dessert

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Afternoon, I feel most awake then

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Waterpark

 **Bath or shower?**

Depends on the kind of day I'm having

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Chocolate of course

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Mini-golf

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Wear socks

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

Denver Broncos tickets

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

I like living in Colorado, I just want to live in another town when I'm older

 **What was the last picture you took on your cell phone?**

A Lego set I want for my birthday

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Why do you need to know? Blue and silver…

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

Blue with green stripes

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Thought Contagion: Muse

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

No way dude!

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Phone, wallet, inhaler (I often don't though)

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

If she's blonde, dull, more of a follower

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Yes

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Australia, New Zealand, Africa

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Spoon

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

Not yet but probably in a couple years :-(

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

I have emotional issues. Can get depressed easily. I don't think about the consequences to the shit I do

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Snakes and hospitals

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I love sports! I love the Denver Broncos and Colorado Rockies. I play football, baseball, soccer, and in karate throughout the year

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: French toast with sliced bananas, lunch: pizza, dinner: this cheesy chicken spaghetti thing my mom makes

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

Good with both

 **What is your ideal job?**

Something that combines football, baseball, and animals. Haven't gotten further than that yet…

 **Your worst subject in school?**

It's always been math

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Play video games, go online, build stuff with Legos

 **What did you last eat?**

Chocolate pudding

 **Is there anything you refuse to ever eat?**

Oatmeal- and coconut obviously

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Cleaning my room

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

9 or so

 **What did you last dream about?**

I was taking part in some real-life MarioKart racing game, it was pretty crazy and violent

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Double cheese, pepperoni, meatballs, chicken, bacon, garlic, and a little bit of onion

 **Name 3 things currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Milk, applesauce, Strawberry Toaster Strudel

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

Not a big fan but sure

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

An actual bubble bath? Can't remember. A regular bath? A few weeks ago

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Learn guitar

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

They're pretty cool I guess

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Cookies in the oven

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

I went to my grandmother's over the weekend a couple months ago. Does that count?

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

Just keep moving forward and don't give a shit what anybody thinks. Do what you have to do, for you- Johnny Depp

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Both have to be closed

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Listen to music

 **When is the last time you cried?**

A few weeks ago

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Yes… it was not fun

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

I got shot in the arm at a school shooting. I've now been shot in both arms! Wtf?

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

I already do- I have special control of power tools

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Smallfoot

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Yes. Small stuff like stitches or asthma flare-ups. Big- chicken pox, Vaginitis, getting shot (twice)

 **Have you ever had any x-rays taken before?**

Ya, my teeth, both arms, chest

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I hope not

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them even through all the craziness. Even my sister

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

….. not anymore

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Yes

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

I don't think so

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I'm just living a normal life with a job I love and family of my own. And 50 pets

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Homework

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I was the first kid in class to learn how to ride a bike, I have a scar on my hairline from falling when I was 6

 **Any last words?**

I really don't feel like doing my science homework

 _Another easy character (considering all my SP stories feature him in some way). I will be continuing with Kenny and Butters next. After that, it's a surprise! Please review, thanks a lot._

 _Lots of love: Rose, October 12_ _th_ _, 2018_

 _Updated: September 19, 2019_


	4. Kenny McCormick

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Kenneth John McCormick

 **Any nicknames?**

Kenny, Poor Kid

 **When is your birthday?**

March 22nd

 **Your mother's name?**

Carol

 **Your father's name?**

Stewart

 **Do you have any siblings?**

Older brother Kevin, younger sister Karen

 **Children?**

I'm ten…

 **How tall are you?**

4'5 ½"

 **Do you have any pets?**

Just some stray dog that comes by every-so-often

 **Who is your best friend?**

I have friends, not really a 'best friend' though

 **Do you have any allergies?**

No

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 **What is your relationship status?**

Comes and goes

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Orange

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Eminem

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Dogs

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

KFC

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Root beer- I only have it if I'm at a friend's though

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Chips Ahoy!

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Red Vines, fun to eat, fun to use as a straw

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Potato chips

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Haven't tired many. Lucky Charms I guess

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Potato chips

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Ice cream

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Neapolitan

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Don't have it enough to have one

 **What is your favorite book?**

Playboy counts, right?

 **What is your favorite movie?**

Let's just say it involves boobs

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Terrance and Philip

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Halloween- free candy, dressing up. I just like weird and gross shit

 **What is your favorite day of the week and why?**

Saturday. No school means I can chill at my friend's houses. There's usually good food at the Cartman's or Marsh's

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

 **Money or love?**

Money

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Waffles

 **Coffee or tea?**

Tea I guess, haven't tried coffee yet

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Worms of course

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Dinner

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning, the sooner I can wake and get away from my family the better

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Waterpark. Fun slides and chicks in bikinis

 **Bath or shower?**

Shower

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Vanilla

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Mini-golf

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Shoes

 _ **Random**_

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

LA. Plenty of beaches means plenty of chicks in bikinis

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

White

 **What was the last picture you took on your phone?**

I don't have a phone :-(

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Foster the People: Pumped up Kicks

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

A cell phone

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Green

 **What was your first job?**

I've done a few things

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

Not yet but I really want both when I'm older

 **If you could be famous for something, what would it be for?**

A famous dare-devil or stunt guy would be cool

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Any cash that I happen to have

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

Honestly, as long as she's hot, I'm all in. I'm not picky

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Not too often

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Anywhere the chicks are hot

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Playboy magazine

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

I'm sure I will- if my parents can ever afford it (ya right)

 **What does your purse/bag look like?**

My backpack is green

 **What kind of phone do you have?**

The invisible kind

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

I don't care much about things like I should. School, people, staying out of danger

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

The only fear I really have is not being able to ever properly die. Outliving all my friends and family will kind of suck

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I like Nascar and the Denver Broncos. Sometimes I play basketball, football, and baseball with my friends

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Anything. But if I had to choose, B: steak and eggs, L: KFC, dinner: a traditional Thanksgiving meal. Never had one

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

Not great

 **What is your ideal job?**

Boob inspector

 **Your worst subject in school?**

History. Too much shit to remember that happened forever ago

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Look up x-rated shit online and other weird shit

 **What did you last eat?**

Hamburger bun

 **Is there any food you refuse to eat?**

I'll try anything

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

I don't have chores

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

10 usually

 **What did you last dream about?**

Some race car competition where the winner got to sleep with the sexy announcer. I won ;)

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Cheese, pepperoni, ham, sausage, red and green peppers

 **Name 3 items in your fridge/freezer right now:**

Beer, a few slices of American cheese, a moldy lemon

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

Sure

 **Do you miss anyone at the moment?**

No

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Probably never. I've taken baths but never added bubbles to it

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Go at least three months without dying

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

Yes they're badass

 **What is a smell that you love?**

KFC

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Zip-lining with my friends, it sucked ass

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

Nothing comes to mind

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

I don't currently have a closet door. My bedroom closed though

 **Do you prefer to sleep with any light in the room, or in total darkness?**

Darkness

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Listen to my ipod

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Long time ago, can't remember

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

I haven't gotten drunk, yet

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

I die more than get injured. Last death was at a school shooting a few weeks ago

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

I actually have one, I can't die. It sucks

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

The Nun

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Many times. Usually when I'm on my deathbed, I've lost count

 **Have you had any x-rays taken before?**

Many

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I know I do, fuck them

 **How do you feel about your family?**

They suck, except for my little sister

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

I've tried all 3 but don't actively do it now

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Yes

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

Nothing but the usual daily annoyance from certain people

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I get to bang whoever I want and do whatever the fuck I want and eventually die and stay dead (when I' old)

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Science homework

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I've owned an orange parka/hoodie since I was two, I don't really like peanut butter

 **Any last words?**

Now I'm craving KFC… :-(

 _There you have it. Kenny was a little tougher to come up with answers for this. Last to round out the main boys- Butters! So stay tuned. Check my other stories for updates._

 _Lots of love: Rose, October 22, 2018_

 _Revised: September 9, 2019_


	5. Butters Stotch

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Leopold Butters Stotch

 **Any nicknames?**

I guess you could say it's Butters since it's not my actual birth name

 **When is your birthday?**

September 11th

 **Your mother's name?**

Linda

 **Your father's name?**

Stephan

 **Do you have any siblings?**

No

 **Children?**

Um, I am one

 **How tall are you?**

4' 4"

 **Do you have any pets?**

Two hamsters, Cinnamon and Sugar!

 **Who is your best friend?**

I'm not sure who I'd call my 'best friend'. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny are nicer but I hang around with Eric more

 **Do you have any allergies?**

Almonds

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 **What is your relationship status?**

Not in one anymore

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Justin Timberlake

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Dogs

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Bennigans

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Lemonade

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Oatmeal chocolate chip

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Starburst

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Sour Cream and Onion Ruffles

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Froot Loops

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Goldfish crackers

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Cupcakes

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Strawberry

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Cobb salad

 **What is your favorite book?**

Bible adventures with Pete!

 **What is your favorite movie?**

Mary Poppins

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Too Cute on Animal Planet

 **What is your favorite holiday and why?**

Christmas. So much happiness in the air at this time

 **What is your favorite day of the week and why?**

Friday. I like school but I also like the start of the weekend

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Back I think

 **Money or love?**

Love of course!

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Pancakes

 **Coffee or tea?**

Tea, I'm too young to drink coffee

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Gummy bears!

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Breakfast

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

The pool

 **Bath or shower?**

Bath

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Strawberry

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Mini-golf

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Shoes, you never know when you might have to go someplace

 _ **Random**_

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

Florida! All the sun, plus I'd be close to Disney World

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

Yellow

 **What was the last picture you took on your phone?**

A pretty sunset

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

I Wanna Hold your Hand: The Beatles

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

My own piano

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Blue

 **What was your first job?**

I've had a few little jobs here and there

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

Heck no, my parents would be angry if I ever got any

 **If you could be famous for something, what would it be for?**

Writing music

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

My phone and wallet

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

I don't wanna be too picky. As long as she likes me I'm interested

 **Do you sing randomly?**

All the time

 **What countries do want to visit?**

I'd like to visit France and Australia

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

My hamster Sugar

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

Not yet but I will in a couple years

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

I disobey my parents. I don't stand up for myself :-(

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Being grounded or yelled at by my parents

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

They're okay. I'd rather watch than play

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: pancakes and scrambled eggs, lunch: Spaghetti-Os with cut up hotdogs, dinner: Fish N Chips

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

I love them but they sure do like their rules

 **What is your ideal job?**

A music teacher would be fun!

 **Your worst subject in school?**

Science. It's not my cup of tea, ya know?

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Sing and dance

 **What did you last eat?**

Chicken nuggets

 **Is there anything you refuse to eat?**

Bugs

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Cleaning the bathroom isn't too fun

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

At 9, any later and I'd be in trouble

 **What did you last dream about?**

A scary ghost girl was chasing me

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Ham, pineapple, pepperoni, mushrooms with a side of ranch for dipping

 **Name 3 things currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Otterpops, pink lemonade, mustard

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

You bet!

 **Do you miss anyone at the moment?**

Grandma Jolene- my mom's mom, she's usually nice to me

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

A few weeks ago. It was nice!

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Stand up for myself more

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

I do but the lightening can be a little frightening at times

 **What is a smell that you love?**

I love fresh laundry, so nice and warm

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Hawaii

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

Today you are you, that is truer than true. There is no one alive who is youer than you- Dr. Suess

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Sometimes my closet is open. My door is usually closed though. Makes me feel safer

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Count sheep, think of happy things

 **When is the last time you cried?**

A couple weeks ago. Not gonna say why though

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Heck no, I'm ten!

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Can't remember, probably just a papercut or something

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

To bring chaos to the world and to all that have belittled me!

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

The Grinch

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Yes… but I'd rather not talk about a few of the reasons why

 **Have you ever had any x-rays taken before?**

Teeth, head/neck, spine

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I hope I don't…

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them overall

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

Again, I'm ten! Silly question to ask

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Hate is a strong word… no I don't

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

Not really

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I just want to be happy, however that looks likes

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Cleaning my room

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I really want to learn piano. I am ambidextrous but I prefer my right hand

 **Any last words?**

I hope my parents aren't sore about some of my answers

 _Butters was a little difficult to do for some reason. I was also working on other stories as well. Glad it is finished since the next character should be fun to write. Please leave a review, thanks!_

 _Lots of love: Rose, February 9_ _th_ _, 2019_

 _Revised: September 9, 2019_


	6. Randy Marsh

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **RANDY**_

 **What is your full name?**

Randall Francis Marsh

 **Any nicknames?**

Randy

 **When is your birthday?**

March 12th

 **Your mother's name?**

Mara

 **Your father's name?**

Marvin

 **Do you have any siblings?**

Half-brother, Jimbo

 **Children?**

2, daughter Shelley, son Stanley- luv ya guys!

 **How tall are you?**

5' 8"

 **Do you have any pets?**

A dog, Sparky, but he's more of my son's

 **Who is your best friend?**

Gerald Broflovski

 **Do you have any allergies?**

Nope

 **Where were you born and raised?**

Born- Middle Park, raised in both Middle Park and South Park

 **What is your relationship status?**

Sorry ladies but I'm a married man

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Blue

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Deep Purple

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Dogs

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Papa Tio's Mexican in Middle Park, best burritos there I swear

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Beer of course

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Shortbread

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Chocolate covered cherries

 **What is your favorite chip?**

BBQ chips

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Nachos are pretty great

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Black forest cake

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Butter pecan

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Black and Blue salad- blackened steak with blue cheese- pretty amazing stuff

 **What is your favorite book?**

I don't have a favorite, I just enjoy true crime stories

 **What is your favorite movie?**

The Shawshank Redemption

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Hell's Kitchen. Anything with Gordon Ramsey really

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Christmas for obvious reasons, right?

 **What is your favorite day of the week?**

Nothing beats Saturday, I can sleep in and do nothing

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

My back most of the time

 **Money or love?**

Both are nice to have but c'mon, who wouldn't say no to more money?

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Pancakes

 **Coffee or tea?**

Coffee, c'mon!

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Worms

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Dinner

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Night, it sucks getting up in the morning

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Lake is pretty relaxing

 **Bath or shower?**

Shower

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Chocolate

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Bowling! Knocking down those pins is very satisfying

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Barefoot

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

A Lamborghini

 **What was your first job?**

Stocking shelves at a grocery store

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Green and white

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

White, nothing too fancy

 **What was the last picture you took on your phone?**

Just some selfie

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

I do like living in Colorado

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

David Bowie: Let's Dance

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

I have had my ears pierced before but they've closed up. I'd like a tattoo someday

 **If you could be famous for one thing, what would it be for?**

Just one? A rock star I guess

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Phone, charger, wallet, pens

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

Well I guess I have to say my turn ons are everything my wife is, right? Love ya honey!

 **Do you sing randomly?**

You bet, that's how I was able to become a success in the first place!

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Italy, Egypt, Greece

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Paper clips

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

No

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

Hmm, can't really come up with any right now

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Death is a pretty legit thing to fear. Do kids still say 'legit' these days? Stan?

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I love sports. Big fan of football/Denver Broncos but baseball, hockey, and basketball are cool too

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: bacon, eggs, sausage gravy over biscuits, lunch: carne asada burrito, dinner: BBQ ribs with corn, slaw, and all the fixings. What can I say? I love meat

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

Good with my mother. Okay enough with my father

 **What is your ideal job?**

I kind of do both. I study the earth as well as write music

 **Your worst subject in school?**

When I was a kid? Art sucked, you got to have talent in there for it to be fun. I had zero talent

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Drink, write songs, play guitar, cook

 **What did you last eat?**

I had some bomb-ass loaded nachos from Dennys. Do kids still say 'bomb' Stan?

 **Is there anything you refuse to eat?**

Liver, gross

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Cleaning the garage, too much shit gets piled up there

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

11 or so

 **What did you last dream about?**

I don't remember my dreams

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

A lot of sauce, double pepperoni, sausage, onions, bell peppers, olives

 **Name 3 things in your fridge/freezer:**

Frozen pizza, fruit punch, olives

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

No they don't! Sharon!

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Fuck it, a few years I'd say

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

I still would love to study volcanoes in Hawaii. Haven't made it out there yet since having kids :-(

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

You bet

 **What is a smell that you love?**

BBQ. My mouth waters whenever I make it myself or get some at a restaurant

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

New York with the wife to see a bunch of plays

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

I never really thought about inspiring quotes before

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

I don't really care about whether or not my closet is open, I don't pay attention. The bedroom door has to be closed (preferably locked) if you have kids, trust me

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Watch TV or videos on my phone

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Can't remember, months ago

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

You bet I have! On several occasions

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Can't remember, probably just a bump on the head or something

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

Super Strength would be cool

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Bohemian Rhapsody

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Slight concussion when I was 14 playing football. Stiches for a few injuries here and there. Was badly served. To name a few.

 **Have you had any x-rays taken before?**

Head, back, teeth

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I hope not for both

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them of course.

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

Well….

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Yes

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

Probably

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I get to travel the world and hit up all the places on my list. I get to check off everything on my overall list of ideas. Oh, and am still happily married. Oh, and my kids are married and happy too and shit

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Mowing the lawn

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I hold the record for biggest piece of crap ever. I used to hate science as a kid, now look at me! Ha!

 **Any last words?**

Glad I stumbled upon this survey on the 'net from my son, that was fun!

 _Well that was Randy. He was enjoyable and easy to write. I think he'd like to do this sort of thing. Not too sure who will be next, probably another kid. Not sure if anyone really is reading this now. Guess it's more for me if anything. Review please, and keep checking my page for other updates. Thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose, March 4, 2019_


	7. Wendy Testaburger

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Wendy Mira Testaburger

 **Any nicknames?**

Not that I know of

 **When is your birthday?**

July 28th

 **Your mother's name?**

Jennifer

 **Your father's name?**

Drew

 **Do you have any siblings?**

No

 **Children?**

Someday maybe

 **How tall are you?**

4' 5"

 **Do you have any pets?**

A black bunny named Boonie

 **Who is your best friend?**

Bebe Stevens

 **Do you have any allergies?**

No I don't

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 **What is your relationship status?**

On and off… currently off

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Purple

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Beyoncé

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Rabbits

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Panda Express

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Strawberry lemonade

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Thumbprint jam cookies

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Gummy Bears

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Sun Chips

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Popcorn

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Strawberry shortcake

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Strawberry

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Caesar

 **What is your favorite book?**

The Hunger Games trilogy

 **What is your favorite movie?**

The Princess and the Frog

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

The Good Witch

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Christmas, it's wonderful to see people being extra kind and giving

 **What is your favorite day of the week and why?**

Friday since I do like school but I also do like having time away from school

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Back I think

 **Money or love?**

Love is always the right answer

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Waffles

 **Coffee or tea?**

Tea

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Gummy bears

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Lunch

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning, I like the thought of accomplishing things for the day

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Pool

 **Bath or shower?**

Bath

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Strawberry

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Min-golf

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Barefoot

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

I would set aside a certain amount to put into a college fund

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

California- I would love to live near the beach one day

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Pink and purple

 **What was your first job?**

I'm still a kid

 **What was the last picture taken on your phone?**

My bunny Boonie!

 **What color are the socks you're wearing?**

Odd question… but yellow with white stars

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Mirrors- Justin Timberlake

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

My ears are pierced. Maybe I'll get a tattoo when I'm older. But it has to be carefully thought out first

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

My phone, charger, pen or pencil and notebook

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

An uncaring ass.

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Sometimes

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Australia, Jamaica

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

My favorite gel pen

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

No but probably in a year

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

Sometimes I don't know when to back off of things. But if being passionate is a bad habit then it's a good one to have

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Never being fully satisfied. I do set high standards for myself. I hope I can one day accomplish all that I want to

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I'm not really into traditional sports. However I do like to ice-skate and am part of the girls' volleyball team

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: pancakes with sliced strawberries, lunch: sushi, dinner: BBQ chicken pizza

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

I think it's good

 **What is your ideal job?**

A lawyer or judge of some sort. Someone who can make a difference in a person's life and fight for what I believe is right

 **Your worst subject in school?**

Science. There's so much to it, it can be overwhelming

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Ice-skate, write, draw, hang with my friends

 **What did you last eat?**

Spaghetti and meatballs

 **What is something you refuse to eat?**

Weird parts of animals such as eyeballs or brains

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Taking out the trash

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

9:30

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

I love BBQ chicken pizzas. With onions and bell peppers

 **Name 3 things that are currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Grapes, milk, egg salad

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

Yes

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

A few weeks ago. I love taking baths with bath bombs!

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Win the elementary girls volleyball championship for Park County

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

No, not a big fan of rain and such

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Strawberries in case you missed it. I also love light floral scents

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Spent a week in Denver with family over Thanksgiving

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

There are many I love. Here's one: "Human rights are women's rights, and women's rights are human rights. Let us not forget that among those rights are the right to speak freely-and the right to be heard." Hilary Rodham Clinton

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

I prefer both closed when I sleep.

 **Do you prefer to sleep with any light in the room, or in total darkness?**

I like a little light in my room. I'm not afraid of the dark or anything, I just like using glitter lamps and glow-in-the-dark things in my room, so pretty

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Watch the reflections of my glitter lamp on my walls

 **When is the last time you cried?**

I can't remember, probably a few months ago

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

What? I'm ten! What a silly question

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

I'm not really sure. Maybe a scratch from my bunny

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

I'm proficient in hacking phones and social media

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Alita: Battle Angel

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Once, for a short while. After mistakenly getting breasts implants

 **Have you had any x-rays taken before?**

Just my teeth

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I know I have a particular hater in my life. A very fat hater might I add

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

Again, I'm ten!

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Yes

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

Currently? Not that I'm aware of

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I'm a successful lawyer or judge of some sort and also a mother. I want to set a good example of what a working woman can be to any future kids I might have

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

No, I finished all my homework and chores

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I once successfully beat up Eric Cartman. I have a small birthmark on my right hip

 **Any last words?**

So far the answers others are leaving have me a little worried. I'm sure it's only going to continue

 _There you have it- Wendy. Funny enough, she was probably going to be my next choice. Then she was the one others wanted to see anyway, so it all worked out. As you see, I've added a few new questions. I will update the others as well. I'm thinking of one of the other boys not from the main 5 next. I also want to do Shelley and Sharon eventually. Who would you like to see next? Craig? Tweek? Clyde? Any new questions you'd like me to add to this? Please review, thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose, March 25, 2019_

 _Updated: September 13, 2019_


	8. Craig Tucker

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Craig William Tucker

 **Any nicknames?**

No

 **When is your birthday?**

November 8th

 **Your mother's name?**

Laura

 **Your father's name?**

Thomas

 **Do you have any siblings?**

Little sister, Tricia

 **Children?**

No

 **How tall are you?**

4' 7 1/2"

 **Do you have any pets?**

Guinea pig- Stripe

 **Who is your best friend?**

Tweek

 **Do you have any allergies?**

Wool

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 **What is your relationship status?**

Taken by the wonderful Tweak Tweek

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Navy blue

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Tim McGraw

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Dogs

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Red Lobster

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Fruit punch

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Iced oatmeal cookies

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Peanut M&Ms

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Funyuns

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Honey Nut Cherrios

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Trail Mix

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Ice cream

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Vanilla, anything goes with vanilla ice cream

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Nothing fancy, basic lettuce, a veggie or two, Thousand Island dressing

 **What is your favorite book?**

Don't have one

 **What is your favorite movie?**

The Reverent

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Game of Thrones

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Halloween. Candy, scary movies… it's pretty cool

 **What is your favorite day of the week?**

Sunday. I usually have a nice lunch with my boyfriend and hang out

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Back… these Q's are starting to get weird now

 **Money or love?**

I guess love

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Waffles

 **Coffee or tea?**

Neither

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Gummy worms

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Breakfast

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Pool

 **Bath or shower?**

Shower

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Vanilla

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Mini-golf

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Socks

 _ **Random**_

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

Some other small town. Hopefully quieter than South Park

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

White

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

Expensive headphones

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Blue

 **What was your first job?**

Don't have one yet

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Smells Like Teen Spirit: Nirvana

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

No…but I would like a tattoo when I'm older

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Phone, charger, this one small picture of Tweek and I in my pocket

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

Turns-offs? Well I am in a relationship now so not going to list any

 **Do you sing randomly?**

No

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Don't have a list, I like a quiet life so don't plan on traveling much

 **What is the thing closest to your left hand?**

Phone

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

Not yet

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

Not displaying my true emotions, flipping people off

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Not really. Dying I guess?

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I like to watch basketball and golf but that's about it

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast- a big bowl of Honey Nut Cherrios, lunch- a cheeseburger and fries, dinner: salmon

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

Normal

 **What is your ideal job?**

Not sure, something to do with cars

 **Your worst subject in school?**

Language Arts

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Watch TV, go on walks with my boyfriend

 **What did you last eat?**

A hotdog

 **Is there anything you refuse to eat?**

Really hot peppers

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Unloading the dishwasher

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

10

 **What did you last dream about?**

Don't remember dreams often

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Lots of pepperoni and sausage as well as green peppers

 **Name 3 things currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Why? Cheese, lunch meat, mayo

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

No

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Years ago

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Not get into anything too crazy

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

They're okay

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Sunflowers

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Last year I went to Utah for a wedding

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

Not really

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Closet I don't care, bedroom door is usually closed

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Text Tweek. He usually stays up late

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Months ago, can't remember

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Not yet

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Can't remember, I don't get injured often

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

Well I am Super Craig…

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

A Dog's Way Home

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Just a couple times, one of them for fighting Tweek. This was before we were an item

 **Have you ever had any x-rays taken before?**

Yeah

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I know I do. Oh well.

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them, they are my family after all

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

Not yet

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Yes

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

There's always a reasons to be angry with Eric Cartman

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

Living a quiet life, maybe in a remote cabin in the woods would be nice

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Science homework

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I'm both the tallest and oldest kid in class; I name any new guinea pig I get 'Stripe'. Currently on #4

 **Any last words?**

This was lame. But I was bored.

 _There's Craig. He was easy but difficult at the same time. Since he is seen as being very calm and unexciting, wanting to live a simplistic life….certain details are not really shown in the show about him. I just tried to imagine his monotone voice answering these questions each time. I'm thinking the next one will be Shelley. After, not too sure. Please review, thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose, April 15, 2019_

 _Updated: September 9, 2019_


	9. Shelley Marsh

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Shelley Heather Marsh

 **Any nicknames?**

Nope

 **When is your birthday?**

May 24th

 **Your mother's name?**

Sharon

 **Your father's name?**

Randy

 **Do you have any siblings?**

A turd of a little brother, Stan

 **Children?**

Never

 **How tall are you?**

5' 1"

 **Do you have any pets?**

A gay mutt dog but he's more of my brother's

 **Who is your best friend?**

Krissa Haming

 **Do you have any allergies?**

Coconut

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 **What is your relationship status?**

I've been chatting with a boy in Texas recently, his name is Wes

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Gray

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Pink

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Cats. They're smart enough to know when they want to be left alone and don't require 24 hour attention

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Fran's Country Diner in Middle Creek

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Raspberry or peach iced tea

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Snickerdoodles

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Red Vines

 **What is your favorite chip?**

It used to be Flaming Hot Cheetos before I got braces

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Honey Bunches of Oats with Almonds

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Yogurt

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Bread pudding

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Grandma's Apple Pie at the local ice cream shop in town

 **What is your favorite salad?**

A Greek-style, with Kalamata olives, feta, and other things

 **What is your favorite book?**

Divergent series by Veronica Roth

 **What is your favorite movie?**

Titanic

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Friends

 **What is your favorite holiday and why?**

Thanksgiving. A lot of food, Friends Thanksgiving marathon with the family. It isn't as nauseatingly sweet as Christmas

 **What is your favorite day of the week?**

Who cares?

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Back. Like you needed to know

 **Money or love?**

Both are needed to be truly happy

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Pancakes

 **Coffee or tea?**

Tea

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Worms

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Lunch, I usually am not sharing it with my family

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Night

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Not a fan of swimming but if there's a hot guy around…

 **Bath or shower?**

Shower

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Vanilla

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Bowling, I'm good too. Just have to pretend the pins are people I hate

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Socks

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

An actual punching bag. My brother doesn't count unfortunately.

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

Anywhere away from my family

 **What was the last picture you took on your cell phone?**

Creep, I'm not telling you

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Stupid question. White and silver

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

Who the fuck cares? Black.

 **What was your first job?**

Baby-sitting

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Try- Pink

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

Never cared enough to get my ears pierced even though my mom still bitches at me about it. I can't wait to get some tattoos when I'm older though

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Phone

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

If he's too needy or emotional

 **Do you sing randomly?**

No

 **What countries do want to visit?**

France, Italy

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Water bottle

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

I have them now

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

I _guess_ you could say I can't keep my anger under control. But if you had my family you'd understand

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

No

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

Hell no

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: ham and cheese omelet with toast and apricot jam, lunch: broccoli and cheese soup from Panera Bread, dinner: Mom's meatloaf

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

Okay I guess. But they can definitely make me angry easily

 **What is your ideal job?**

Not sure, something where I can beat up people and get paid for it

 **Your worst subject in school?**

History. I don't fucking care what happened in the year 1645!

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Chat with my friends, draw, listen to music, beat up my brother

 **What did you last eat?**

A bunch of grapes

 **Is there anything you refuse to eat?**

Frog legs

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Clearing the bathroom. I _hate_ sharing with my brother. Piss on the toilet, toothpaste blobs in the sink. Fucking gross turd!

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

10 or 10:30

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Chicken, ham, onion, bell peppers, mushrooms, olives

 **Name 3 things that are currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Why? Ham, cheese, mayo

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

Yes

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Years ago probably

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Stay in a relationship longer than 3 months

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

Yes

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Vanilla

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Grandmother's house I guess

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

I don't care about random quotes and shit

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Are you spying on me or some shit? Everything has to be closed

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Spend time on my phone

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Not saying anything

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Not yet. I'm sure I'll handle it better than my stupid turd brother who is _younger_ than me did. Idiot.

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Can't remember, I injure others more than anything

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

I don't fucking know. Invisibility?

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Pet Cemetery

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Just once, from chicken pox

 **Have you had any x-rays taken before?**

Teeth/jaw

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I know I do, fuck them, all talk but too afraid to confront me

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I guess I love them. Even my turdy brother (don't let him know though)

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

All in due time…

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Many people

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

Always

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

Have my own gym or something. Living a quiet life with the perfect husband.

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Going to bed

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I do enjoy romance stories despite my rough exterior, I hate the beach/river/lake

 **Any last words?**

This was a good way to kill time since I can't sleep at the moment. Now to come up with something else…

 _There's Shelley! She's always fun to write as well. Even though she's scary it does appear she like love stories and the idea of being in a relationship in the show. Looks as if Tweek will be the next one coming up, so stay tuned! A new chapter to Tales of Toddlerhood should be up this week as well. Please review, thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose, April 22, 2019_

 _Updated: September 13, 2019_


	10. Tweak Tweek

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 **What is your full name?**

Tweek Philip Tweak

 **Any nicknames?**

I don't know, do I have any?!

 **When is your birthday?**

April 6th

 **Your mother's name?**

Susann

 **Your father's name?**

Richard

 **Do you have any siblings?**

No

 **Children?**

I'm a child!

 **How tall are you?**

4' 3"

 **Do you have any pets?**

Co-ownership of Guinea pig with my boyfriend, Stripe #4

 **Who is your best friend?**

Craig Tucker

 **What is your favorite color?**

Green

 **Where were you born and raised?**

South Park

 **What is your relationship status?**

Taken by Craig

 **Do you have any allergies?**

Not that I know of…but what if I do?!

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Just one? Too much pressure!

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Fish

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Denny's

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Coffee

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Chocolate chip

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Starburst

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Cheesy Poofs

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Cinnamon Toast Crunch

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Chips and dip

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Ice cream

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Java Chip or Mocha Chip

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Don't have one, stop with the food questions you spy!

 **What is your favorite book?**

I don't read books much

 **What is your favorite movie?**

Don't have one

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Terrance and Philip

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Christmas, a lot of reasons to love it

 **What is your favorite day of the week?**

How can one have a favorite day? I don't, should I? Argh!

 _ **This or That!**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

 **Back maybe**

 **Money or love?**

Argh- love I think

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

But I like all 3!

 **Coffee or tea?**

Coffee

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Gummy bears

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Breakfast- I can have that first cup of coffee of the day!

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Argh! Why are you asking me?

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Pool

 **Bath or shower?**

Why?!

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Vanilla

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Bowling I think

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Shoes- it's hard to do anything without shoes on!

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

Too much responsibility! I don't know!

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

Too many options! Argh! In Colorado

 **What was the last picture you took on your phone?**

Why are you asking?!

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Are you stalking me?!

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

White

 **What was your first job?**

I'm only a kid!

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Feel Good Inc- Gorillaz

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

I'm ten!

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Phone

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

Everything Craig isn't

 **Do you sing randomly?**

No

 **What countries do want to visit?**

I don't want to travel, what if the plane crashes into the ocean? Or is high jacked? Or I get malaria in some foreign country? So many reasons not to travel!

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Stress ball

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

Stop asking questions that don't pertain to me!

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

I worry too much, can't focus on things for long

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Many. Heights, small spaces, strangers, my food being poisoned, being kidnapped, lightening, attics, the country being invaded, dying. Those are just some.

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I like to watch football but I'm not great at playing any sports

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast- big bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, lunch- grilled ham and cheese with broccoli, dinner- pork chops

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

Okay… unless they decide to sell me one day, I have to keep an eye out for that

 **What is your ideal job?**

I can't think that far in the future! Too much pressure

 **Your worst subject in school?**

History, too stressful. What if those same horrible events such as the bubonic plague happen again?!

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Go on walks, drink coffee, watch TV

 **What did you last eat?**

Spaghetti and meatballs

 **Is there anything you refuse to eat?**

Fish

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Taking out the trash. What if someone kidnaps me when I go out?

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

10:30 or later. I don't sleep much

 **What did you last dream about?**

You want to infiltrate my dreams!

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Pepperoni, sausage, bell peppers, banana peppers, garlic

 **Name 3 things currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Coffee, creamer, water

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

I don't know, too many people argue about this

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Years ago

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Successfully find my calm peaceful center… learn how to calm down in general

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

No, so scary!

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Pine trees, a meadow of some kind

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

I don't go on vacations often

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

No

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Closed man! I need to protect myself at all costs

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Text my boyfriend

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Can't remember

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

No way! I'm ten!

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Scratch from Stripe #4

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

I'm Wonder Tweak

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

A Dog's Way Home

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Just in a fist fight with Craig. This was before we were together

 **Have you ever had x-rays taken before?**

Maybe, why do you need to know?

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

Argh! What if I do?!

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them, but you can never trust someone 100 percent, can you?

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

What? Not at all!

 **Do you hate anyone?**

I don't think so

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

No

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

Thinking that far ahead is way too much pressure

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

I hope not!

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I refuse to watch horror movies, I don't know how to swim

 **Any last words?**

I really hope someone isn't spying on me with these questions

 _Sorry for the lateness of Tweak! I was caught with inspiration with a few ideas concerning other stories so have spent more time writing them than on the questionnaires. I have the next one in mind. Hint- it's another adult. Hopefully it won't take quite as long to post. Please check out my new chapter story: Prisoner of the Mind, as well as Welcome to the Marsh House and Tales of Toddlerhood. Both have recent entries too. Thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose May 31_ _st_ _, 2019_

 _Updated: September 16, 2019_


	11. Gerald Broflovski

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _ **General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Gerald Ivan Broflovski

 **Any nicknames?**

One from my brother, not saying what it is

 **When is your birthday?**

February 22nd

 **Your mother's name?**

Diana

 **Your father's name?**

Boris

 **Do you have any siblings?**

One older brother, Vincent

 **Children?**

Two sons- Kyle and Ike

 **How tall are you?**

6' 1"

 **Do you have any pets?**

No

 **Who is your best friend?**

Randy Marsh

 **Do you have any allergies?**

No

 **Where were you born and raised?**

I was born in Tuscan Arizona. Moved to Colorado Springs when I was 5

 **What is your relationship status?**

Happily married

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Green

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

The Beatles

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Dolphins

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Red Lobster

 **What is your favorite drink?**

I like a nice Merlot

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Peanut butter

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Almond Joy

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Pizza flavored Pringles!

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

I don't eat much cereal. I guess I like Crispex best

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Mixed nuts. Sweet, spicy, salty, I like it all

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Donuts

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Butter Pecan

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Cobb

 **What is your favorite book?**

IT by Stephan King

 **What is your favorite movie?**

The Shining

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

House of Cards

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Hanukah, a lot of great memories associated with it

 **What is your favorite day of the week?**

Friday, I get to go work but come home knowing the weekend has begun

 _ **This or That!**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Side

 **Money or love?**

A healthy balance of both is needed to be truly happy

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

French Toast

 **Coffee or tea?**

Coffee

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

I don't really like gummy candy

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Dinner

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning, I'm always ready to start a new day and get things done

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Lake

 **Bath or shower?**

Shower

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Chocolate

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Mini-golf

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Shoes

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

Plane tickets to take my family to Israel

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

Maybe California

 **What was the last picture you took on your phone?**

Potential office space

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Green

 **What color are the socks you are currently wearing?**

White

 **What was your first job?**

Yard work for my neighbors, I made some good money too

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Man in the Mirror- Michael Jackson

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

Nope, nothing exciting like that for myself

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Phone

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

Well I'm married so…

 **Do you sing randomly?**

No

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Israel, Thailand

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Phone

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

No

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

Gambling, feeding my ego

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Very deep water, some birds

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I love the Denver Broncos. Basketball and baseball is pretty fun too

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: a few donuts and coffee honestly, lunch- sushi, dinner- steak and potatoes

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

It was good with my mother before she passed. It's still good with my father

 **What is your ideal job?**

Already have it, I'm a lawyer

 **Your worst subject in school?**

It used to be science

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Use the internet, watch TV, read

 **What did you last eat?**

Powdered donut and coffee

 **Is there anything you refuse to eat?**

Pork

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Anything that requires 'fixing.' I'm not the best handyman

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

11:30 around

 **What did you last dream about?**

Can't recall…I think it had something to do with boats

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Pepperoni, green peppers, mushrooms, olives, basil

 **Name 3 things in your fridge/freezer right now:**

Wine, turkey bacon, chicken stock

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

No way

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Years ago, I never take baths

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Find a new office to lease for my law practice

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

Yes

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Cinnamon

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Colorado Springs for a few days to visit family

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

Motivation is what gets you started. Habit is what keeps you going- Jim Ryun

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Both are closed. The room just looks neater with closed doors

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Play around on my phone or read

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Can't remember

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Only twice. I like to drink but usually don't let it get too far

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Can't recall, probably just some bump on the head

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

To read minds would be pretty cool

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Took my youngest Ike, and a friend to see Aladdin

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Appendix when I was 8, slight concussion from a fall when I was 23 or 24

 **Have you had any x-rays taken before?**

Teeth, my skull

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I hope I don't have people that hate me

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them of course

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

I like to drink

 **Do you hate anyone?**

I don't think so…

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

No

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

Buying a vacation home near a lake with my wife, a nice place for future grandkids to visit

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Fix the loose step of the basement stairs

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid, I hate lemon/citrus scents and flavors

 **Any last words?**

That was pretty fun to do

 _There is Gerald. He was actually fairly easy to do. Who should be next? Probably another kid. Hmm, we shall see. In the meantime, check out my new story Prisoner of the Mind. Thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose, June 17, 2019_

 _Updated: September 16, 2019_


	12. Ike Broflovski

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 _(Typed by brother Kyle who is helping!)_

 _ **General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Ike Jonah Broflovski

 **Any nicknames?**

Ikster by friends

 **When is your birthday?**

December 3rd

 **Your mother's name?**

Sheila

 **Your father's name?**

Gerald

 **Do you have any siblings?**

Best big brother Kyle (honestly- he told me to write that!)

 **Children?**

Um, no?

 **How tall are you?**

3' 4"

 **Do you have any pets?**

I want a puppy and turtle but Mom said no

 **Who is your best friend?**

Ryan O'Flannley

 **Do you have any allergies?**

A couple flowers

 **Where were you born and raised?**

Born in Canada, raised in South Park Colorado

 **What is your relationship status?**

Single (I sure as hell hope so)

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Green (only because it's my favorite too)

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Yo Gaba Gabba

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Dogs and turtles

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Subway

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Apple juice

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Chocolate chip

 **What is your favorite candy?**

M&Ms. I like all the colors

 **What is your favorite chip?**

The bumpy kind (I think he means Ruffles)

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Cookie Crisp

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Crackers

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Ice cream

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Mint chocolate chip

 **What is your favorite salad?**

The one with chicken (he means chicken Caesar I think)

 **What is your favorite book?**

The Hobbit J. R. R. Tolkien

 **What is your favorite movie?**

Shrek

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Paw Patrol

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Hanukkah 'cause the presents

 **What is your favorite day of the week?**

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday (again, that's what he told me)

 _ **This or That!**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Back

 **Money or love?**

Both is nice

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Waffles

 **Coffee or tea?**

Both are yucky

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Bears

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

I like food (you missed the point bro)

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning is nice 'cause I like the sun

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Lake is fun

 **Bath or shower?**

Baths with Racin' Ralph boat

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Chocolate

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Golf!

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

I like my light-up Paw Patrol shoes

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

Ice cream! (Big spender isn't he?)

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

Canada

 **What was the last picture you took on your cell phone?**

I don't have a phone

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Blue with Spiderman

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

Orange

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Bingo the dog song

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

I will when I'm big (Good luck getting that past Mom bro)

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

My lucky pebble

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

I'm open for anything (what the hell Ike?!)

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Yes

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Russia, Australia

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Pirate puzzle

Did you have braces as a child?

(After I explained what they were he just told me he hasn't lost a tooth yet)

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

Picking my nose

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

The dark, snakes and lizards

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

Catching footballs is fun

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Pizza, French fries, and ice cream (sounds pretty good if I'm being honest)

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

I love Mom and Dad

 **What is your ideal job?**

Be a math teacher. Also a pilot

 **Your worst subject in school?**

Art

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Watch YouTube videos, read books

 **What did you last eat?**

Goldfish crackers, the colored ones

 **Is there anything you refuse to eat?**

Broccoli

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Make my bed

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

9 I think

 **What did you last dream about?**

I was riding a train

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Pepperoni, spinach, olives

 **Name 3 things currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Milk and leftovers

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

No

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Last night, every night!

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Get the best grades in class

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

No, too loud

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Grass and outside

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Backyard camping (I wouldn't call it a 'vacation' but whatever)

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

I don't know

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Open a little

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Read

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Last week, football hit my head (Stan says he was sorry about that Ike!)

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

I drank a lot of chocolate milk once that I felt sick after…

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Bump on head from the football :-(

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

To fly

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Aladdin

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

I don't think so (he has but not going to say the crazy reason why here)

 **Have you had any x-rays taken before?**

No (he has)

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

Screw those people (really Ike?)

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love Mom, Dad, and Kyle a lot

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

Not no more

 **Do you hate anyone?**

One person

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

The one person

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I'm super smart and invent something super cool and have a dog

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Extra credit homework

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I'm the youngest and smartest in class, I wish I had a bunkbed

 **Any last words?**

That was fun Kyle! (No problem bro : ))

 _There was Ike! His was fun to do. I wanted to write one for Ike for a while, I just didn't know how to go about it. Yes he's smart but I feel he'd still need help to fill this out. Good thing he has a good big brother to help him out. Not sure who I will do next. Until then, have a nice day and check out my other stories. Thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose, July 19, 2019_

 _Updated: September 16, 2019_


	13. Jimmy Valmer

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 **What is your full name?**

Jimmy Mark Valmer

 **Any nicknames?**

Jim

 **When is your birthday?**

February 16th

 **Your mother's name?**

Sarah

 **Your father's name?**

Ryan

 **Do you have any siblings?**

I guess I'm everything my parents wanted!

 **How tall are you?**

My body is 4'3" but with crutches 4' 4 1/2"

 **Do you have any pets?**

No I don't

 **Who is your best friend?**

I have close friends but to pick a favorite…?

 **What is your favorite color?**

Yellow

 **What is your relationship status?**

Nothing right now but it could change

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Drake

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Dogs

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Red Robin

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Anything strawberry kiwi flavored

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

E.L. Fudge

 **What is your favorite candy?**

I'm that odd fellow that likes 3 Musketeers

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Don't snack on chips much

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Honeycomb

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Ice cream

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Ice cream

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Cherry Garcia

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Don't have one, I don't eat it too often

 **What is your favorite book?**

The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy- Douglas Adams

 **What is your favorite movie?**

Monty Python and the Holy Grail

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

The Simpsons

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

Flashy crutches

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Red

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

My back is easiest

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

California

 **What is your favorite day of the week and why?**

Don't have one

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

White

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Dare- Gorillaz

 **What is your favorite holiday and why?**

Christmas for many reasons

 **Do you have any allergies?**

Mushrooms

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

Not yet

 **Money or love?**

A healthy balance of both

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

My crutches of course and my phone

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

I'm not that picky, I don't think

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Not too often

 **Where were you born and raised?**

Born in Middle Park, lived there for 8 years then moved to South Park

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Greece, Italy

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

I don't think about things before I do them

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Rejection/not being good enough

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I like watching football and basketball but don't play

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

B: pancakes and eggs, L: a cheeseburger with all the fixings, D: stir-fry or orange chicken

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

It's good I would say

 **What is your ideal job?**

Successful stand-up comedian or writer for TV or movies

 **Your worst subject in school?**

Art

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Play video games or computer games, read

 **What did you last eat?**

Sushi

 **Is there any food you refuse to ever eat?**

Mushrooms since it could kill me

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Making my bed. Yes I still have chores even if I'm handi-capable!

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

9:30

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Pepperoni, sausage, onion, green and red peppers

 **Do you miss anyone at the moment?**

Yes

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

It's been a few months

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Make a viral video

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

Yes

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Tomatoes, is that weird?

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Actual vacation? It's been a while, I don't 'vacation' much

 **Have you ever been horseback riding?**

No but I'm sure I could find a way if I wanted

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

True happiness involves the full use of one's power and talents- John W. Gardner

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Both are closed

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Use my phone, think of something boring

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Can't recall the last time

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Of course not, I am only a kid

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Strained my shoulder, 'walked' too much last week

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

Super speed- I am Fastpass if you didn't know

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Aladdin

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

A couple times for surgery when I was very young

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I do

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

Not right now

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Hmm

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

Not right now

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I'm a success at whatever I end up doing

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Thankfully no

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I've been writing my own stand-up material since I was five, I like math

 **Any last words?**

Well that was a blast. Happy you stopped by!

 _That was Jimmy! It was a little difficult to do his since he wouldn't stutter if he was typing and telling jokes isn't as easy either. But I hope you liked it either way. I already know who the next 3 will be so please check back soon. Also, I updated First or Second Sleepover in Tales of Toddlerhood. Check that out too. Thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose, July 29, 2019_


	14. Sharon Marsh

_**General**_

 **What is your full name?**

Sharon Amy Kimble/Marsh

 **Any nicknames?**

Shar or Shari, usually by family and friends/co-workers

 **When is your birthday?**

December 16th

 **Your mother's name?**

Ellen

 **Your father's name?**

Peter

 **Do you have any siblings?**

Older brother, Jeff, younger sister Maggie

 **Children?**

Two-daughter Shelley, son Stanley

 **How tall are you?**

5' 4"

 **Do you have any pets?**

We do have a dog but he's more of my son's

 **Who is your best friend?**

Abbie Kiefler

 **Do you have any allergies?**

No

 **Where were you born and raised?**

Born in Santa Barbra California, lived there till I was nine, then moved to South Park Colorado. Been here ever since.

 **What is your relationship status?**

I am married. Sometimes I wonder why…

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Red

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

It's a tie between Coldplay and Mumford and Sons

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Leopards, any wild cat really

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

The Olive Garden

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Coffee, hot or iced

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Chips Ahoy (crunchy)

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Chocolate covered peanuts

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Cheddar and Sour Cream Ruffles

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Golden Grahams

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Bite-sized sweets. M&Ms. Skittles. Mini cookies

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Chocolate cake

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Rocky Road

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Don't have one, never been asked that before

 **What is your favorite book?**

The Chronicles of Narnia series by C.S. Lewis

 **What is your favorite movie?**

The Sound of Music

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Grey's Anatomy

 **What is your favorite holiday and why?**

Christmas. So much to enjoy. Family time. Food. Gifts. Weather. All so lovely

 **What is your favorite day of the week and why?**

Friday, I usually have that day off

 _ **This or that**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

More of a side sleeper

 **Money or love?**

Love of course

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Pancakes

 **Coffee or tea?**

Coffee

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Gummy bears

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Dessert

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning, too used to getting up before everyone at this point

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Beach

 **Bath or shower?**

Bath

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Chocolate

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Mini-golf

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Socks

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

Big Bear California

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

Purple with white stripes

 **What was the last picture you took on your phone?**

Decorative pillows I liked at Target

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Hello- Adele

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

A family vacation to Disney World or something similar

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Red and white

 **What was your first job?**

Baby-sitting (I had an actual schedule too)

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

Just my ears pierced

 **If you could be famous for something, what would it be for?**

A writer maybe

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Phone, purse, necklace with my kid's birthstones in it

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

Laziness, selfishness, drunkenness (hint hint Randy)

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Yes but usually to myself

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Ireland, Switzerland, Netherlands, the state of Alaska

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Cup of coffee

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

Yes

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

Not putting my foot down when needed, procrastination

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Losing my children. My son gets into so many dangerous situations

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?**

I will watch baseball and football games on TV but I'm not a big fan. I usually just watch my son play his various sports and that's it

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: blueberry pancakes and eggs, lunch: toasted sandwich with chips, dinner: chicken parm

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

It's good

 **What is your ideal job?**

A nurse. Some day

 **Your worst subject in school?**

Math

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Read, sew/knit, cook

 **What did you last eat?**

Cheesecake swirled brownies- big hit here

 **Is there any food you refuse to ever eat?**

Octopus

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Vacuuming

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

11/11:30

 **What did you last dream about?**

I was part of some weird hot-air balloon race

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Ham, pineapple, onion, a few jalapenos

 **Name 3 things in your fridge/freezer right now:**

Hazelnut creamer, pizza leftovers, pineapple slices

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

Yes

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Ha! Months sadly. I don't have time to sit and relax in a bath

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Finish the Christmas blanket I started to knit a year ago- before Christmas

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

Yes

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Coffee

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Denver for a few days with some friends

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance.—Franklin P. Adams

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Both have to be closed if you have kids. For a variety of reasons

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Read

 **When is the last time you cried?**

A few weeks ago

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Only a few times

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Pricked my finger from a sewing needle while fixing one of Stanley's costumes

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

Speed up/slow down time

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

The Lion King

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

When I was 8 for stomach flu, both times I gave birth

 **Have you had any x-rays taken before?**

Just my teeth

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I don't think so

 **How do you feel about your family?**

All 3 make me want to scream. But I love them

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

I like to drink now and again

 **Do you hate anyone?**

Hate is a strong word…

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

I'm annoyed Randy didn't mow the lawn after asking him to all week

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I'm a nurse and my kids are happy and healthy. And have kids of their own

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Find out what my kids are fighting and shouting about in the hall…

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I love cold weather, I have a pretty big sweet tooth

 **Any last words?**

Mommy needs a glass of wine

 _Another easy character to write for. I knew I wanted to do one for Sharon since I started this, I just wanted to do the main boys and other more prominent characters first. Sharon is fun to write; level-headed, annoyed at her husband, loves her children, but also has moments of absurdity too. She also appears to do classic mother things such as cook/bake and sew according to the show and video games. After all is said and done, I imagine she'd take a sarcastic look at life now and again. Anyway, enough yammering. Please leave a reply and come back for more. Thanks!_

 _Lots of love: Rose, August 5, 2019_

 _Updated: September 6, 2019_


	15. Token Black

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 **What is your full name?**

Token Jermayne Black

 **Any nicknames?**

Not really

 **When is your birthday?**

May 5h

 **Your mother's name?**

Libbi

 **Your father's name?**

Christopher

 **Do you have any siblings?**

Nope, I'm an only

 **How tall are you?**

4' 5"

 **Do you have any pets?**

Two geckos- Ace and Deuce

 **Who is your best friend?**

Clyde Donovan

 **Do you have any allergies?**

No

 **Where were you born and raised?**

Born in Middle Creek, moved to South Park when I was 7

 **What is your relationship status?**

Off and on

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Purple

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Twenty-One Pilots

 **What is your favorite animal?**

Lizards and frogs

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Lao's Fine Italian in Denver

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Coke

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Macaroons

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Peanut M&Ms

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Flaming Hot Cheetos

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Frosted Flakes

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Anything spicy

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Crème Brule

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Sicilian Lemon Tart- specialty ice cream shipped from New York

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Just a simple chef salad

 **What is your favorite book?**

Ender's Game: Ender's Saga #1- Orson Scott Card

 **What is your favorite movie?**

The Incredibles

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

Rick and Morty

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Christmas

 **What is your favorite day of the week and why?**

Friday. I can learn but also have fun when school ends

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Back

 **Money or love?**

Love but having _some_ money is important too

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Pancakes

 **Coffee or tea?**

Don't really drink either

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

Worms

 **Creamy peanut butter or chunky?**

Chunky

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

I do enjoy a nice dinner

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Waterpark, hands down

 **Bath or shower?**

Shower

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Chocolate

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Mini-golf. I went to a really fun one in Dallas Texas over summer last year

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Shoes

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

Damn that's tough, I've been to so many nice places. New Zealand was really cool. As was Japan, Thailand, Prague, Vienna, Hawaii…

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

Well this is awkward…

 **What was the last picture you took on your cell phone?**

Storm clouds from the other day, looked pretty cool

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

White

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

Green

 **What was the first job that you had?**

Singer

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

Holding Onto You- Twenty One Pilots

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

No, not sure if it's my thing

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Phone, charger, credit card, cash

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

If she's too shallow or fake. I'm not too picky, I just want her to like me for me

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Yes

 **What countries do want to visit?**

I still haven't been to India, that would be nice to visit

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Pencil

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

Not yet but soon

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

I allow others to walk over me and don't do anything about it

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Not amounting to anything as an adult. I just hope I can do something to make my parents proud

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?:**

Yes, I like the usual sports. Football, basketball, baseball, soccer

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: ham and veggie quiche, lunch: pizza, dinner: beef wellington with glazed carrots

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

Good

 **What is your ideal job?**

It would be pretty cool to be an astronaut. Or at least work for NASA

 **Your worst subject in school?**

Art, I'm just not good at it

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Watch movies, play video games, play sports, read, fiddle with electronics

 **What did you last eat?**

Seared scallops

 **Is there anything you refuse to ever eat?**

Rocky Mountain Oysters… let's just say the name is very misleading

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

I don't have any

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

Ten

 **What did you last dream about?**

I fell off my bike, nothing too interesting, we all have that dream

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Spicy sauce, pepperoni, basil, green and red peppers, tomatoes, arugula

 **Name 3 things currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Butter, Greek yogurt, chocolate gelato

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

No

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Months ago, I don't usually take baths

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

Win the next science fair contest. I was so close last year

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

Yes

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Lemons

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

Family trip to Rome, Italy to celebrate Aunt Josephine's birthday

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

I can accept failure, everyone fails at something. But I cannot accept not trying- Micheal Jordan

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Both closed

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Think of something really boring like counting sheep

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Maybe a couple months ago

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

Of course not, I'm ten!

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

Can't remember, paper cut?

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

Super strength

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

No

 **Have you ever had any x-rays taken?**

Just my teeth

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I do but fuck them

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

Again, I'm ten! The answer is no

 **Do you hate anyone?**

I have a very strong dislike toward someone but hate? Hm…

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

I don't think so

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

I have a successful life which includes a good job, a wife, and kids

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Organize my video game collection

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I love science fiction, I'm not a fan of snow

 **Any last words?**

That was a fun way to kill time

 _That was Token! Sorry it took a long time for an update here, I was busy writing my story Prisoner of the Mind. (Check that out if you haven't already!) Token was a little difficult to put together but I hope it was a fun read regardless. I decided to change the names of his parents since their names are the same as Butters'. I know Matt and Trey forget about things like that. One of those little things that bothers me! I do know who I am doing after this. Hint- it's an adult. After, not too sure, so keep sending in suggestions. Thanks._

 _Lots of love: Rose 1/10/20_


	16. Sheila Broflovski

_**GETTING TO KNOW ME**_

 **What is your full name?**

Sheila Darlene Schwartz/ Broflovski

 **Any nicknames?**

S-Woww Tittybang (when I lived in New Jersey)

 **When is your birthday?**

August 28nd

 **Your mother's name?**

Cleo

 **Your father's name?**

Edward

 **Do you have any siblings?**

Younger sister by a year- Janet

 **Children?**

Two sons, Kyle and Ike

 **How tall are you?**

5' 3"

 **Do you have any pets?**

Not in _this_ household

 **Who is your best friend?**

Sharon Marsh

 **Do you have any allergies?**

No

 **Where were you born and raised?**

Newark New Jersey

 **What is your relationship status?**

Happily married

 _ **Favorites!**_

 **What is your favorite color?**

Navy blue

 **What is your favorite band or singer?**

Elton John

 **What is your favorite animal?**

I don't care much for animals. Perhaps fish, they don't require much looking after

 **What is your favorite restaurant?**

Vivi's Café in Denver. Best place for a kosher meal

 **What is your favorite drink?**

Iced green tea

 **What is your favorite cookie?**

Oatmeal raisin

 **What is your favorite candy?**

Not big on sweets.

 **What is your favorite chip?**

Original Pringles

 **What is your favorite cereal?**

Multi-grain Cherrios

 **What is your favorite snack?**

Dried fruit, particularly mangos

 **What is your favorite dessert?**

Blackberry cobbler

 **What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

Pistachio

 **What is your favorite salad?**

Tomato, olives, feta, lettuce, arugula

 **What is your favorite book?**

Little Women- Louisa May Alcott

 **What is your favorite movie?**

Meet John Joe

 **What is your favorite TV show?**

N.C.I.S.

 **What is your favorite holiday?**

Hanukah always provides with some great memories

 **What is your favorite day of the week and why?**

Monday. Start of a new week which means the kids are in school for the next 5 days

 _ **This or That**_

 **Are you a side sleeper or back sleeper?**

Back I believe

 **Money or love?**

I have to go with love

 **Waffles, pancakes, or French Toast?**

Pancakes

 **Coffee or tea?**

Coffee

 **Gummy bears or gummy worms?**

I don't care for gummy candy

 **Creamy peanut butter or chunky?**

Chunky

 **Breakfast, lunch, dinner, or dessert?**

Dinner

 **Are you a morning or night person?**

Morning

 **Pool, beach, lake, or waterpark:**

Lake, I like the privacy of it

 **Bath or shower?**

Bath

 **Chocolate, vanilla, or strawberry?**

Vanilla

 **Bowling or mini-golf?**

Bowling but goodness it's been a while

 **Do you prefer to be barefoot, wear socks, or wear shoes?**

Wear shoes

 _ **Random!**_

 **If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?**

California, somewhere sunnier than Colorado

 **If you won a million dollars, what would you buy first?**

A cabin by the lake, I know my family would like that

 **What was the last picture you took on your cell phone?**

Ike on the swing at the park

 **What color is your toothbrush?**

Pink and orange

 **What color are the socks you're currently wearing?**

Black

 **What was the first job that you had?**

Cashier at Burger King

 **What was the last song you listened to?**

At Last: Etta James

 **Do you have any piercings or tattoos**?

Only my ears

 **Things you can't leave the house without?**

Purse since it has everything I need inside

 **What are your turn-offs in a guy/gal?**

Hard to say, I'm faithful to my husband so haven't thought about this in years

 **Do you sing randomly?**

Not usually

 **What countries do want to visit?**

Israel, Greece, Italy

 **What is the closest thing to your left hand?**

Cell phone

 **Did you have braces as a child?**

No

 **Do you have any bad habits?**

I've been told I have a temper. That I cannot let little things go

 **Do you have any fears/phobias?**

Leaving behind a world full of violence, hatred, vulgarity, and other such things for my children in the future

 **Do you like sports (watch or play)?:**

I'm not a fan of them really. I only watch from the sidelines of my boys' games

 **Your ideal breakfast, lunch, and dinner:**

Breakfast: pancakes with turkey bacon, lunch: sushi, dinner: lobster

 **How is your relationship with your parents?**

It was good. Unfortunately they are both deceased now

 **What is your ideal job?**

Maybe a lawyer like my husband, I like the idea of fighting an issue to help someone

 **Your worst subject in school?**

Gym

 **What is something you like to do in your downtime?**

Read, cook, watch TV

 **What did you last eat?**

Egg salad

 **Is there anything you refuse to ever eat?**

Cotton candy, it's pure sugar. Plus it has an odd texture

 **What is your least favorite house chore?**

Dusting. It's so satisfying to wipe down really dusty surfaces in the house

 **What time do you usually go to bed?**

11/11:30

 **What did you last dream about?**

I don't remember my dreams too often

 **Describe your perfect pizza:**

Chicken, olives, artichokes, red and green peppers, tomatoes

 **Name 3 things currently in your fridge/freezer:**

Black olives, frozen pizza, orange juice

 **Do pineapples belong on pizza?**

Yes

 **Last time you took a bubble bath?**

Last week, I try to get one in every week

 **What is one thing you want to accomplish this year?**

To listen more and not rile myself up over an issue immediately

 **Do you enjoy thunderstorms?**

Not especially

 **What is a smell that you love?**

Floral scents

 **What is the last vacation you went on?**

A trip to Denver with Gerald months ago

 **Do you have any quotes that you really like?**

Nothing that comes to mind

 **Do you sleep with your closet door open or closed? How about your bedroom door?**

Both are closed, the room just looks neater that way

 **If you are having a hard time getting to sleep, what is something you do to help you fall asleep?**

Turn on a fan, I like the white noise

 **When is the last time you cried?**

Can't remember, maybe a few months ago

 **Have you gotten so drunk that you don't remember what happened the next day?**

I don't think I ever let it get _that_ far

 **What was your last injury and how did it happen?**

I strained my shoulder trying out tennis weeks ago

 **If you could have one superhero ability, what would it be?**

To read minds

 **What is the last movie you saw in the theater?**

Little Women

 **Have you ever been hospitalized? If so, why?**

Only after I had Kyle

 **Have you ever had any x-rays taken?**

Just teeth

 **Do you believe that you have haters and that people talk about you behind your back?**

I know there are some people that have a problem with me but I try not to let it get to me

 **How do you feel about your family?**

I love them, exactly what I had imagined they would be

 **Do you smoke, drink or use any kind of drugs?**

I like a glass of wine here and there

 **Do you hate anyone?**

A particular person? No

 **Are you angry with anyone at the moment?**

I am annoyed that Ike did not clean up his room like I asked him to

 **What does your ideal future look like?**

My children are living successful and happy lives as will my husband and myself

 **Is there something else you should be doing right now?**

Putting away laundry

 **List two random facts about yourself:**

I'm not a big fan of chocolate, I love floral scents

 **Any last words?**

I suppose that was entertaining enough

 _A/N: That was Sheila. Sorry it took so long to get out, sometimes it's tough to come up with answers to certain questions for certain characters. I already know the next character I'd like to do will be Clyde. Kind of surprise I hadn't yet! There is another update to The Lives and Lies of Feeling Creek so check that out. I am still writing even though there is a global crisis atm. I just don't have internet at home so updates to stories will take longer than usual unfortunately. hope everyone is staying safe. Wishing everyone the best._

 _Lots of love: Rose, April 16, 2020_


End file.
